Bittersweet Punishment
by Misery2412
Summary: Robbie needs help in getting rid of Sportacus forever...ever...ever. A new villain comes to LazyTown to support him, but does Robbie really like what he has planned? / Maybe Robbie/Sportacus Slash later. Warnings: Violence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort
1. Chapter 1

Robbie sat at his computer, checking the new board he had found last week. It was a board for town villains and other criminals. For the first time since Sportanoob had come to LazyTown, Robbie could talk about his feelings, and how he hated that the blue elf seemed to be everywhere, saving people. Finally, somebody understood that Robbie needed it to be quiet. He wanted to rest, he didn't want to be disturbed by playing and noisy kids. Everything had been so perfect, before Sportakook had destroyed the silence of LazyTown. One fellow villain called „The Punisher" had contacted him just a few days ago, telling him, how he had gotten rid of the various super heroes, who had named themselves as clever. Robbie had answered him that he could need some help. When he logged himself into the Fearless Villain Board, he saw at once that the Punisher had sent him a message. Excited, he clicked on the small envelope and opened it.

„My friend, if you want me to, I can come to your town and help you with Sportakook. He deserves to be punished and you deserve to rule LazyTown again. Yours, Paul, the Punisher. P.S. Do you have some cake? I love cake!"

Robbie smiled happily. He couldn't wait to invite Pual to his lair. And together they would get rid of Sportacuckoo forever. Taking a bite of his chocolate donut, he started typing. After he had finished his message, Robbie stood up and stretched. „Time for a nap," he thought. But as he sat down in his fluffy arm chair, he couldn't find any sleep. The kids were making such a noise, his ears hurt. Frustrated, he shuffled over to his periscope and looked through it. The children were jumping around like idiots, laughing and screaming.

„That's not fair!", Robbie wailed, suddenly feeling like the unloved child he had once been. Resting his head against the metal pole, he sighed. His parents had always forbidden him to go out and play. He had never had friends. He wasn't allowed to eat sweets; they had locked him up in his room with shelves full of books, boxes full of rubbish and old electrical devices. His parents had thrown everything they didn't need anymore in his room as if it was a storage. For more than ten years, he had read all those books, he had taught himself how to repare the devices, and build new machines. He had memorized every single recipe, although he never had the chance to try them. But he dreamt of eating all the delicious food he created one day. He had even found some books on costume designing. Instead of playing, or making new friends, he sucked in the knowledge of the books. When he was 18, he ran away from home. He didn't want to see anybody, he was insecure and afraid of other people. He hated happy children, he hated seeing them on the streets and in freedom. All the years in his own prison-like room had made him anti-social and bitter. He wanted to be on his own. He had become lazy and tired of everything. Sometimes, when he went to sleep, he hoped that he would never wake up again. He had travelled a lot, always searching for a quiet spot and then he discovered LazyTown.

Suddenly, his computer beeped, signaling him that he had received a new message. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he went back to his desk. Of course it was from Paul. It simply said: „I'm on my way."

Satisfied, Robbie crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. All he had to do now was wait. And he was really good at waiting.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sportacus was eating an apple, while he watched the children playing. It was a nice day in LazyTown. The sun was shining, the Mayor and Bessie had left the town to have a picnic. Stephanie and her friends were playing a game they had invented. There seemed to be no trouble at all. Sportacus wondered, what Robbie Rotten was doing. Sometimes, he felt sorry for that poor guy, who hardly saw the daylight, and who prefered to be on his own, full of hatred and anger. Sportacus asked himself, if he had always been like this. He knew the kids wouldn't mind, if Robbie also played with them.

„Hey, Sportacus, is everything all right?", Stephanie asked, as she noticed that the super hero hadn't moved at all for nearly five minutes, which was highly unusual. Sportacus snapped out of his thoughts, and smiled at the girl, who eyed him worriedly. „I'm fine. Now, let's play." He jumped up, did a cartwheel and listened to Pixel's explanation of the rules.

Meanwhile, Mayor Meanswell and Bessie sat under a tree at the outskirts of the town, and enjoyed the warm sun. The Mayor had baked some cookies and a chocolate cake, while Bessie had brought along ice coffee. „I'm glad Sportacus came to our small town," Miss Busybody said, sipping at her coffee. „You're right. The kids are feeling better, the town is clean and full of life, and were safe. Besides, he's just a nice guy. I hope he stays with us for a long time."

„He even showed me how to mix some healthy cocktails with loads of sportscan...I mean fruits in it."

Mayor Meanswell smiled at her. He was glad that she finally had time for him, and didn't need to make never ending phone calls.

„You want a cookie?"

Bessie nodded, sighing happily. „I bet they're even better than Sportacus' fruit drinks."

Paul, the Punisher, didn't live very far from LazyTown, and it didn't take long to find it, although he had never heard of it before. The town looked surprisingly nice, and it seemed quiet, but if his friend Robbie was desperate, he had to help him.

And first of all, he had to find out with whom he was dealing with. Robbie had told him that Sportacus had a crystal, which showed him, when someone was in trouble.

All he had to do was getting someone in trouble. In the distance, next to a giant billboard, he could see a couple, sitting in the grass.

Paul looked around. There was an old tractor standing on the field next to them. Paul slowly crouched to it. It wasn't difficult to start the motor. In his suitcase, which he always took with him, he found everything he needed to fasten the steering wheel. Then he placed a rock on the accelerator pedal, and jumped down. He hid behind a bush and waited.

„Oh dear...look! The tractor!", shouted the woman with the strange permanent wave. The man paled: „It's coming right at us! Help! We need help!"

Paul rubbed his hands with glee. His plan worked. Suddenly something blue rushed past him. It all happened so fast, Paul nearly forgot to breathe. The blue thing jumped high in the air, did some twists and turns and landed safely on the driver's seat. Now, Paul could see him. It was a man, packed with muscles and dressed in a blue tight costume. He stopped the engine, jumped down and ran to the couple. „Are you all right?"

„Yes, thanks Sportacus, you saved us," the man said breathlessly. „I don't know what happened," added the woman, who had gripped the man's arm tightly.

„Somebody manipulated it," Sportacus explained, looking around, „but I don't see anyone."

„Who could do anything like that?", the man's eyes widened. „It wasn't Robbie, was it?"

„No, I don't think so." Sportacus frowned. He hadn't seen Robbie for days. And Robbie usually didn't try to hurt people randomly.

Sportacus stood with his hands on his hips, and sighed.

„Maybe this was just an accident," the mayor suggested.

„Maybe," Sportacus repeated thoughtfully. He had seen the rope and the rock. This hadn't been an accident.

„Are you sure, you're all right?"

When Mayor Meanswell nodded, and Bessie mumbled: „I need to call my best friend Sally, and tell her all about it," Sportacus smiled weakly. „I have to go now. See you later."

As fast as he had appeared, he disappeared, jumping high in the air as if he could fly.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Paul had seen enough. They guy was sparkling with energy, but his soft spot was his need to help other people. And even this trained man – alien – whatever he was, couldn't have infinite energy. Curling his lips into a wicked smile, Paul turned around and walked to the billboard, Robbie had described him. He wondered, who had painted that awful looking picture on it. He hoped it hadn't been Robbie. He then climbed the stairs and knocked on the hatch that covered a large pipe.

There was a faint and repellent: „Who is it?"

After Paul had told Robbie, he could hear locks clicking and the hatch slowly opened. Cautiously, Paul peered into the dark hole. „What now?", he asked.

„Jump in."

„This doesn't sound like fun," he thought. And then he jumped.

It wasn't as unpleasant as he had thought. Sliding down the pipe reminded him of a ride on a roller coaster.

After Paul had tumbled out of the pipe, clutching his black suitcase to his chest, and scrambled to his feet again, he caught sight of a tall man in a striped suit. „You must be Robbie Rotten."

Robbie had jolted wide awake, when he had heard Paul calling him. He had never been so glad to be woken up like this.

Curiously, he eyed the man, who had fallen out of his pipe. He wasn't as tall as him, but looked a whole lot stronger. He wore black trousers and a black shirt. A tattoo on his arm showed an ugly skull. His black hair was tousled, his eyes dark green and his mouth a thin strict line.

„Hello, Paul, nice to meet you," Robbie said, stretching out his hand. His mischievous friend firmly grabbed it, nearly crushing his fingers.

„I already met that Sportacoon. Challenged him. Wanted to see, how he works. Interesting, but not insolvable."

„Well," Robbie began, „I nearly always almost succeed, but then...never mind. I'm glad you're here."

„You have a nice lair," Paul remarked, looking around. He didn't need all these machineries. He never disguised himself, but he respected Robbie's criminal proceeding. „Thank you." Robbie looked proud. „I built it by myself."

„You need to tell me everything you know about the so called super hero." Paul sat down on Robbie's beloved arm chair.

„Sure...you fancy some cake? Or a donut?"

„That would be awesome!"

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

Half an hour and three slices of cake later, Paul looked satisfied. He wiped his mouth with a tissue, and cleared his throat. „I know what we'll do. Trust me, this will work and soon your Sportacookie will be trapped."

„Trapped?" Robbie raised his eyebrows questioningly. „But I want him to leave LazyTown forever."

„Oh, but he will leave. After I had some fun."

„Fun? If fun means being lazy most of the time, I won't object." Robbie scratched his nose. He missed his after-breakfast-before-second-breakfast nap. Plus he hadn't even had a second breakfast, because of Paul's arrival.

Paul smirked, his eyes glowing like poison. „You can be as lazy as you want to be, after you have caught Sporta...whoever."

Slowly, Robbie nodded. „And how do I do that? I tried so often, and I never succeeded."

„Oh, but you were stronger than him, once. All you have to do is get some sugar into his system." Paul grabbed a vanilla donut, and shoved it into his mouth.

Robbie beamed at him. „Sugar...of course."


	2. Chapter 2

When the kids returned home to have some tea and biscuits, Sportacus used the deserted sports field to do his afternoon work-out. While he started with push ups, he thought of the incident with the tractor. It was so strange. He hadn't seen anyone. Had this been an assassination of the Mayor? Was he in danger? Should Sportacus guard him? Maybe he could ask Pixel to install some security cameras. Sportacus didn't want to be responsible for the Mayer to get hurt. Switching over to jumping jacks, he decided to return to his airship to get his spy-glass and some other stuff that might come handy. But first of all he had to finish his exercises. He broke into a run, and jogged around the sports field, before jumping over the walls forth and back. Feeling better, Sportacus stopped and shouted: „Ladder!"

After the ladder had come down, he flipped to it, grasped it with both hands and started to pull himself up.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through his left arm, numbing his fingers. With a surprised yelp, Sportacus fell off the ladder and hit the ground hard.

Robbie jumped up and down, hitting his head on the goalpost behind which he had hidden. Cursing silently, he picked up the dart that was still stuck in Sportacus' biceps and the blowgun, and hurried back to where Paul was waiting for him. Just in case, he had dressed up as a ranger. He hadn't missed! Robbie couldn't believe his luck. He had injected Sportacus with a small dose of sugar water. Now he was really excited what Paul had planned.

Shaking his head, Sportacus slowly sat up. „What has happened?" He studied his left arm, but the puncture mark was too small to be discovered. Something weird was going on here.

He staggered to his feet, lightly swaying. His backside hurt, because he had landed on it, but it was bearable. All of a sudden, his crystal started to blink and beep rapidly. „Someone's in trouble," he said to himself, and he rushed to help.

It was Ziggy. The boy balanced on a tree branch. A rope was slung around his waist. The other end hung loosely down. In his mouth he had a big dark red lollipop. But he didn't seem to enjoy it, because his eyes were filled with tears, and he was white as a sheet. „Don't worry," Sportacus shouted, „I get you down."

Ziggy only nodded, then shook his head. The boy seemed to be in great distress. Sportacus grabbed the rope with both hands and tightened it. „Ziggy, jump down. I lower you to the ground," he said calmly. Ziggy's eyes widened and he shook his head again. „You can do it, Ziggy! Trust me," Sportacus tried to encourage the boy. Ziggy closed his eyes, stretched out his arms and jumped. The rope bit into Sportacus' hands, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. Sportacus nearly screamed out aloud, but he tried to focus on the job. It was straining to hold Ziggy. Every muscle in his body burned. Sweat glistened on his forehead, as he slowly lowered Ziggy to the ground. As soon as the boy's feet touched it, Sportacus let go of the rope. Fiery red welts had appeared on his palms. Shocked, Sportacus stared at them. What was wrong? He had never felt like this before.

Ziggy pulled the lollipop out of his mouth. He was crying. „I'm sorry, Sportacus," he whispered.

Despite the pain, Sportacus smiled warm heartedly at the kid. „You don't need to apologize, Ziggy. Are you all right?"

Wiping away the tears, Ziggy nodded. „He said to me that he would steal all the sweets I've got, if I don't do what he wants."

„Who said what?", Sportacus asked again.

But before Ziggy could answer him, his crystal came to life again and Sportacus flipped away, hissing with pain, as his hands touched the rough ground.

Pixel stood between the goal posts. He seemed to be trapped in some sort of spider web. Sportacus came to a halt, panting heavily. Sweat trickled down his face.

„Pixel, what happened?", he asked, looking around. „They took me...and...Sportacus don't come any nearer, there's a..."

But Sportacus had already started to run towards Pixel. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his leg. He stumbled and fell to his knees. A thin wire had been stretched across the sports field, and Sportacus had tripped over it. The sharp wire ripped his pants and sliced open his skin. He could feel blood oozing from the small wound.

„Sportacus, are you hurt? I'm so sorry," Pixel cried, trying to free himself, but failing miserably.

„I'm fine, Pixel," Sportacus lied. Looking at his bloody, torn fabrics made him feel dizzy. He needed to get back to his airship and rest. And he really needed sports candy.

He slowly stood up. „Are there any more traps?", he asked, stepping forward.

„No, I don't think so," Pixel replied. „Listen, Sportacus. It wasn't Robbie. It's another villain."

Finally, Sportacus reached him, and began to untie Pixel. „Who has done this to you?"

„His name is Paul. I looked him up on the internet via my wrist computer. He is..."

At that moment, Sportacus' crystal beeped. „Not again," he thought, favoring his hands.

„I have to go."

While he flipped away, Pixel stepped out of the ropes and finished his sentence. „He's dangerous, Sportacus. Really dangerous..."

„Don't you dare to move!", Somebody yelled at Sportacus, when he had spotted Stephanie on the roof of the tree house. The girl was frightened, but she was good at hiding it. Her lips were pressed together tightly, and she scowled at the man, who was standing behind her.

He was dressed in black, his green eyes flashed angrily. Usually, Sportacus would have some difficulties to stand still, but now he seemed glad to catch his breath. His whole body hurt. His leg throbbed, blood was still dripping out of the wound, and his hands were on fire.

„Sportacus, are you all right?", Stephanie asked and this time, she didn't hide her feelings. She was concerned.

„Just...just a little scratch," Sportacus replied, trying to smile at her. Then he turned to the man. „You must be Paul."

The man was surprised. „I didn't know I was that famous. I'm indeed Paul, the Punisher."

„Let go of that girl, Paul," Sportacus demanded, still slightly out of breath.

„I don't think so. You know, Sportacough, Robbie asked me for help, and I can't let him down." Paul laughed. It sounded like rattling ice cubes.

„Please, Paul. I don't know what Robbie told you, but he would never really hurt someone." He didn't know what to do, but he would not let Paul hurt Stephanie.

„Let's see how fast you are. You look a little bit shaken." Paul laughed again, and then he gave Stephanie a push. For a moment, she looked as if she could regain her balance, hopping on one leg, her arms flailing.

She looked at Sportacus, the fear clearly visible in her eyes, as she was falling down.

Without thinking, Sportacus leapt forward, preparing himself to catch her. Stephanie landed safely in his arms, tears spilling from her brown eyes. He crashed to the ground, not letting go of the girl. Before he could even react, something heavy hit the ground next to him. Black stars danced before his eyes, the pain increased and made him feel sick. He groaned, blinking rapidly to clear his vision. As his strength left him, and he slowly sunk to the ground, he saw that he and Stephanie had been trapped in a huge cage. The bars were made of thick red and white candy sticks.

He heard Stephanie call his name, then the world turned pitch black as he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Dancing on the spot, Robbie sang happily: „We captured Sportanoob! We captured Sportanoob! Oh, I'm a genius!"

Paul, who had made sure that the cage was locked, cleared his throat. „Rob, in fact it was my plan, and my plan alone that worked. And quit moving. You're making me nervous."

„All right, all right..." Robbie tugged at his waistcoat. „What do we do now? Throw him into a bin? The sanitation workers will be here tomorrow morning. Or we stuff him into a box and send him back to Iceland?"

„We do nothing. Or rather, I rest and you watch him," Paul said, pointing at the cage.

„You want me to stay awake the whole night?" Robbie stared at him in disbelief. „But...but I need sleep, too. And I'm hungry." Paul waved his hand in front of his face to silence him. „Now I know why you're such a loser, Rob. Discipline is very important. Discipline and ambition. Stop whining and do what I tell you. Good night."

„Wait, Paul. Do we get rid of Sportasleepy tomorrow?"

Paul, who was barely visible in the upcoming night, bared his teeth. „Maybe. You still don't get it, do you? You have to show him that you're serious. He must be afraid of you, and never even think of annoying you."

„But I...", Robbie began, but Paul had disappeared and didn't listen to him anymore.

„I just want him to leave LazyTown," Robbie whispered, sitting down on the cold ground next to the cage.

**wwwwwwww**

„Are you happy now?", Stepahnie asked him, her brown eyes shining with tears, her voice thick with worry. „At least I succeeded," Robbie replied, glancing at the blue elf, who was lying on the ground, not moving at all. His head rested in Stephanie's lap, and she gently stroke his pale cheek.

Kneeding his hands ashamedly, he added. „How...is he? I mean, he's not hurt, is he?" Stephanie looked up again, her pink hair glinting in the moon light. „He is hurt. What did you do to him? He's bleeding."

Bleeding? Robbie was confused. He had never seen the elf bleed. He stood up, walked over to the cage and peered into it. Stephanie was right. There was a small blood, just below his knee, which was oozing blood. The red substance made his stomach churn and he turned away, disgusted.

„I didn't do this," he said truthfully. „I only gave him a little bit of sugar."

„You gave him sugar? But you know that he has meltdowns and becomes weak." Shaking her head, Stephanie continued to comfort the super hero.

Blushing, Robbie bent down. „But he will be all right, won't he?"

„As if you care, Robbie. And I don't know."

„I..." Robbie fell silent. He had wanted to offer the girl to help them. But he couldn't do that, could he? Suddenly, he felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want Sportakook to suffer.

„Wait here. I...uhm...get you something."

**wwwwwww**

Silently, Robbie tiptoed to his billboard and slid down the pipe. Paul was snoring in his fluffy, orange rocking chair. And he had eaten his whole cake. Carefully not to wake him, Robbie sneaked to his cupboard, opened it and fetched a blanket and a first aid kit. On his table he found a bottle of sugar-free coke. Maybe Sportaclown could at least drink this. He didn't have any water- or worse – sports candy. Without making a sound, Robbie left his lair. He had even managed not to bang his head at the periscope.

Stephanie was scared and sad. Sportacus was sick and there was nothing she could do. The ugly man in the black shirt had grabbed her and forced her to climb on the roof of the tree house. For a moment she had thought she would die. She had never been so afraid before. But when Sportacus had shown up, she had instantly felt better. And now they were trapped and Sportacus unconscious. And maybe it had all been her fault. She missed the other kids. Where were they? Were they safe? She hoped that they were sleeping in their beds, dreaming of candy, computer games and adventures.

„Sportacus?", she tried for the twentieth time. Her friend slightly shifted and let out a soft moan. His eyelids fluttered and finally he opened his blue eyes. „Sportacus! How are you?" Stephanie sighed relieved. She didn't want to lose him. He was like a brother, a best friend and a father to her.

„Tired," Sportacus answered, his voice barely audible. „What happened?"

Sportacus blinked. He remembered falling off the ladder, saving the kids and Paul, the Punisher, then nothing.

„Robbie gave you sugar," Stephanie told him. „Robbie? I haven't seen him for days. I thought it was Paul?" Weakly he tried to sit up, but everything seemed to hurt. He laid back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He had a headache.

„No, Robbie worked together with him. Paul ordered him to guard us, but he went away. I don't know if he comes back. Oh, Sportacus, I want to help you, but I don't know what to do."

Sportacus smiled at her. „Don't worry. You do help me. Sometimes it's enough to stay with your friend. And I'm glad you're here, although it would be better, if you were at home and in your bed. Are you ok?" With his pain-filled eyes he watched her. „Of course I'm not ok. I'm scared...and," Stephanie hesitated. She didn't want to agitate him. Sportacus needed her. She had to be strong. Sniffing, she wiped away the tears. Before she could think of what to say to Sportacus, she spotted a slim figure heading towards them. „Oh...Robbie's coming back." Although she hadn't intended it, her voice sounded abrasive.

Sportacus nodded. „He's not that bad, Stephanie," he told her.

**wwwwwww**

„Hello there," Robbie exclaimed, a little bit too loud, as if he was unsure what to do next. „I...brought you a blanket and some wrappy wrappy patches. Oh, and something to drink." He threw everything into the cage, and stepped back.

„Thank you, Robbie." Sportacus looked at him, causing the other man to stumble a few more steps backwards. „You're awake! I mean...how are you, Sporta...cus?"

„I'm fine," Sportacus lied, wincing when Stephanie eased his head onto the ground and crouched to the things Robbie had brought them.

„You know...I didn't mean to hurt you. It was Paul's idea. I just want you to leave LazyTown forever." Crossing his arms in front of his chest, he snorted.

„Why can't you let us out? Or at least Stephanie? I promise you, I get to my airship and fly away, but please leave the kids alone," Sportacus begged and Robbie noticed how weak and exhausted the blue elf sounded.

But Robbie firmly shook his head. „I can't free you. Paul helped me, so I have to do what he says."

„You never do what others tell you," Stephanie remarked, whilst eying the coke bottle suspiciously.

„Coke, Robbie? Urgh, that's quite unhealthy."

„I don't have to talk to you, Pinkie. Besides, there's no sugar in it."

Robbie sat down again, resting his back against the wall. Yawning, he watched the girl tend Sportacus' leg. Clumsily, she taped the wound. Then she wanted to throw the blanket over him, but Sportacus objected. „You're cold. Take it, I don't need it." Once more, Robbie felt his hatred and anger towards the blue elf rising. Why was he always so nice and friendly? That was disgusting. But there was more. Sportakook never was mad at him. He always forgave him and he always wanted to help him. Robbie sighed.

Gritting his teeth, Sportacus sat up. Stephanie almost instantly snuggled up against him, pulling the blanket closer to her. Soon, the little girl was asleep, her face scrunched up in distress. It was quiet. Robbie dozed off, letting his eyes drift shut.

**wwwwwww**

„Why are you like this?", Sportacus suddenly asked. Robbie flinched violently and hit his head against the brick wall. „Ow!", he wailed. „What do you mean, Sportalooney?"

„Why are you so lazy? Why do you never go out and play? Why do you hate the children and me?"

Sportacus grasped the bottle, unscrew it, sniffed the dark liquid, and put it away without tasting it.

„I...love the silence. And I need to rest. Playing children annoy me."

„We all need to get our energy back, Robbie, but it's not healthy to stay inside all the time."

„Tell that my parents," Robbie mumbled, still rubbing the back of his head.

„What was that?" Leaning forward, Sportacus raised his eyebrows. „Nothing." Robbie lowered his head.

„Did your parents forbid you to go out and play?" There was a hint of surprise in Sportacus' voice. „Maybe..." Robbie sighed again, before he continued. „They never let me out. They locked me up all the time. They told me I was bad until I really believed it. I never had friends. No one ever cared for me. I ran away from my parents, when I was 18. I came to LazyTown, and liked it here, because the kids stayed inside, too. I was glad, nobody annoyed me. Your predecessor stopped by, but he left, when he saw that nobody needed to be saved. I sealed off the only way to contact your kind and the people forgot to do sports and live healthy." Robbie paused, glancing at Sportacus, who was struggling to stay awake. „Go on," he encouraged him. A faint prickle of happiness tickled Robbie. He had to admit that he somehow appreciated Sportacus' kindness.

„Yeah, well...when you visited us, I was frightened and jealous. Every time the kids have fun together, every time they play, I think of my own childhood. I don't want them to be happy, because I never was. I don't want them to be friends, because I never was loved. I just want to be on my own." Robbie's voice broke and a single tear slid down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away. He wouldn't start crying in front of Sportakook.

„Although you won't believe me, I like you, Robbie. You aren't a bad person. You just don't know it better." Sportacus smiled, and Robbie felt a strange warmth spreading through his body. Nevertheless he was stubborn. Changing seemed too stressful. It was easier to get rid of Sportakook. But did he really want this? He was unsure and full of doubts.

„I..." Robbie began, but suddenly his mouth was very dry. „I have to admit that I enjoyed fighting against you. And sometimes, I was glad, when a plan didn't work and you could save me, too. At first, I didn't trust you, but now I know that I can always rely on you. And that is something I've never experienced before."

Sportacus nodded; sweat glistened on his forehead and his cheeks were as pale as the moon light. He looked as if he was about to pass out. „I understand. You long for friends, Robbie. And that's normal."

„No!", Robbie objected, shaking his head. „I don't need friends...I...I am afraid. I'm not used to other people. What if they disappoint me? What if I make mistakes? Why's everything so damn complicated?"

When Robbie received no answer, he got to his feet and walked stiffly over to the cage. Sportacus' eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly and evenly.

„I'm sorry," Robbie whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your comments! I'm glad you like the story...**

**Uhm, the next chapter is a little bit rough. I'm sorry, if you don't like it.**

**Oh...and I made a Sportacus/Robbie fanvid. I can mail you the link if you want.**

**#####**

The next morning, Mayor Meanswell left his house. His suit was creased, his hair tousled and he looked tired and worried. It hadn't been the first time that Stephanie didn't sleep at home. Sometimes she stayed with her friends, but she always told him.

After the incident with the tractor, Milford Meanswell had been careful and locked himself up in his room. He hadn't even turned on the oven.

He just realized that he hadn't seen Stephanie for the whole day, when the clock stroke 8pm.

But he thought she was all right, because if she had been in trouble, Sportacus would have saved her and brought her back home.

But now he was worried sick. He needed to meet the other kids and ask them about Stephanie. Maybe she was with them.

When he reached the tree house, the kids had built, he froze on the spot. His niece was trapped in a huge cage. And on the floor laid Sportacus.

„Oh, my," he cried out and shuffled over to the cage, his heart beating frantically. „Stephanie, are you all right?"

Stephanie, who had tried to somehow bend the candy bars, looked up. „Uncle Milford! I'm so glad to see you. You need to get us out of here. Sportacus is hurt. He had a sugar meltdown!"

„Oh, dear," Milford repeated. „I...better go home and fetch a saw. Or an electric iron? Or maybe a vacuum cleaner would help?"

„Uncle, please! Hurry up. I think, even the sweet smell makes Sportacus sick."

„Of course, of course." As fast as he could, the Mayor jogged away.

„Wait...what does he think he is doing?", Robbie wanted to know. So he had fallen asleep. Who cared? Paul wouldn't notice, because he surely didn't know how to use his periscope. And the pink girl and Sportasleepy still were where he had last seen them.

„He helps us. We need to get out of here, Robbie. Sportacus needs sports candy, and maybe he should see a doctor."

„And maybe he should see a doctor," Robbie mocked her. „I know that he's not feeling so well. Stop bossing me around." Robbie stood with his hands on his hips.

„Then why can't you help us?" Stephanie was on the verge of crying again.

Rolling his eyes, Robbie replied: „I don't have to answer you, Stella."

„My name is Stephanie."

„Whatever."

„Good morning! How was your night?" Paul strode towards them, a broad grin on his face. Robbie crooked one eyebrow. „I would have prefered to rest in my arm chair."

„I second that. It was indeed very comfortable and I feel refreshed."

„Fine," Robbie hissed. „Listen, Paul. I thought about everything. And I think, we should let him go. I don't mind him staying here."

Paul stared at him as if he had lost his mind. „Are you nuts? You've already succeeded. He can't escape! Look at him. We finish him off, now! Don't you dare to object me."

„But...I don't want this anymore." Robbie's voice trembled. His heartbeat quickened. „You...," Paul took a step forward, pointing at him, „are such a coward. You aren't a villain, Rob."

„My name is Robbie!", Robbie yelled, before throwing himself at Paul. The other man just laughed and effortlessly stepped aside. Surprised, Robbie stumbled, but Paul grabbed him, before he could fall. He pulled him up, nearly ripping the fabric of his park ranger shirt apart. „Go to hell!", Paul screamed madly and punched slapped Robbie in the face. Blood spurted out of his nose, and Robbie let out a pain-filled wail. „I always finish my jobs. I never give up. And I promise you, you don't want me as your enemy, Rob."

Growling, Paul roughly shoved him away. Robbie crashed to the soil. When his head connected with the solid ground, he moaned quietly and passed out.

Stephanie shook Sportacus, but even when he stirred, because his crystal started to beep loudly, Stephanie knew, he couldn't do anything.

„Where was I?" Paul tapped his finger against his forehead, pretending to think hard. His eyes fell on Sportacus, who slowly sat up, feeling for his crystal. „Ah! I wanted to teach that flipping hero a lesson."

„Please, leave him alone," Stephanie whispered horrified. She stared at Robbie, who didn't move, while she pressed herself in the farthest corner of the cage.

But Paul acted, as if he hadn't heard her. „Sportatrap, how are you feeling today?"

Lifting his head, Sportacus tried to focus on Paul. His vision was blurred and he felt, as if he had taken a bath in melted sugar. He felt sticky and the sweet smell of the candy seemed to be everywhere. „Let Stephanie go," he croaked, his mouth dry.

Paul smirked.

„Oh, Stephanie. I ran as fast as I could," panted Milford Meanswell. He was drenched in sweat, his face red as a tomato. In his hands he held gardening scissors. Then he spotted Paul and his mouth went slack with shock.

„I don't know who you are, but it's good that you're here." Paul pulled a black remote control out of his pocket.

„I am the Mayor of LazyTown and I order you to leave!" The Mayor's voice shook and he still tried to catch his breath, but he managed to straighten himself up.

„Now I'm afraid," Paul snorted. „Listen to me, Mr. Mayor. I let the girl go. You take her home and don't come back."

„But what about Sportacus?", the Mayor asked.

„I'm not leaving him behind," Stephanie cried.

Sportacus grasped her hands. „Do what he says. I want you to be safe."

„Let Sportacus go, too," the Mayor requested.

„Why on earth is everybody in this damn town so stupid?" Angrily, Paul stomped his foot. „One last chance. Either you bring that girl home, or I let her watch."

„Watch? What?" Still holding Sportacus' hands, Stephanie looked at him confused.

„Go, Stephanie." Sportacus smiled at her, and let go off her hands.

„Oh, dear." Mayor Meanswell sighed, before nodding at Stephanie. „It's ok. Stephanie, come with me."

Satisfied, Paul hit a button on his remote control, and the cage was silently lifted. Stephanie got to her feet and ran towards her uncle, who opened his arms wide to catch his niece. „Shhh, everything will be all right." Mayor Meanswell patted her back comfortingly. „Thank you, Sportacus."

Sportacus lifted his head. „Just take care of Stephanie, Mayor."

When the Mayor led Stephanie away, the girl leant heavily against him, and didn't dare to look at Sportacus again. Once they had disappeared, Paul clapped his hands. „Finally, we're undisturbed."

„What do you want?" Slowly, Sportacus managed to stand.

„Rob told me, he couldn't get rid of you. So I helped him. Rob's too weak." Disgusted, Paul pointed at the town villain, who was lying on the ground. „But I will show you that evil must win."

Swaying, Sportacus glanced at Robbie. „What have you done to him? He needs help!" Carefully, he took one step forward, but Paul raised his hands and squinted his eyes. „That's none of your business, Sportaflop." Before Sportacus could say anything else, he continued: „You do like sports, don't you?"

Surprised, Sportacus nodded.

„What kinds of sports?"

„Oh...all kinds of. I like soccer, and basketball, and baseball, and dancing...and..."

„What about boxing? Wrestling? Karate?"

„I never tried them. I don't like to hurt people," Sportacus admitted.

„But you should try them! They're so much fun." Paul chuckled.

„I don't understand..."

„Let me show you!", Paul yelled, and before Sportacus had time to react, Paul had kicked him in the ribs. Gasping, Sportacus fell to his knees.

„Get up and defend yourself," Paul demanded, pulling Sportacus up again. „I...can't...I need energy," Sportacus mumbled, clutching his sides.

Paul shrugged his shoulders. „I don't care what you need." Another blow sent Sportacus back to the ground. Paul was on top of him within a few seconds, gripping him and throwing him over his shoulders. Then he stood up, dusted off the dirt, and kicked Sportacus again and again, as he saw that the blue elf didn't fight back.

When Sportacus curled himself up into a tight ball, Paul stopped.

Robbie slowly came head hurt like hell and he felt humiliated. But when his vision sharpened, and he saw Sportacus being beaten up, not able to defend himself, he knew he had to do something. Quietly, he scrambled to his feet and ran away.

„You see...I'm good at sports. I'm even better than you." Laughing manically, Paul stepped backwards, pressed another button on his remote control and watched the cage imprisoning Sportacus again.

„Nobody can save you. Isn't this funny?" Flexing his fingers, Paul walked away, humming happily.

Sportacus couldn't think clearly. He had never felt so bad in his life. His whole body hurt, breathing was difficult. Maybe he had a cracked rib. On his lips he could taste blood.

Why was Paul so mean? So evil? He couldn't understand it. Why had Robbie contacted him? Sportacus was cold. He couldn't see the sun. Thirsty. He was so thirsty. And tired. He wanted to sleep. His chest was on fire. Sportacus moaned and closed his eyes. He had never been afraid of dying, but now he was scared. The pain became worse and he gratefully sank into the comforting darkness.

####

Robbie was scared, too. First, it had been fun to get rid of Sportacus, but now he was sure that Paul wanted to kill him. Although his thoughts often were twisted and hatred filled his heart, he would never ever kill somebody. Especially not Sportacus.

What?

Robbie stopped dead in his tracks. It was true. The superhero was important to him. He made his life bearable. Every day he waited for him to show up. Every day he looked for him or caused trouble. Sometimes he wished, he could be like him. Sportacus always had fun. And he had plenty of friends. Everybody liked him. And he was free. He could do whatever he wanted to do.

Wouldn't it be wonderful to sit with him in his airship, watching the sunset or gazing at the stars, and just enjoy the freedom?

„Stop that!", Robbie yelled furiously. He didn't need friends. He was used of being lonely. Besides, he had no time to whine. He needed help. Real help.

When he arrived at Pixel's house, he glared at the various cameras.

„Uhm..hello?"

There was a loud crackling, then Pixel answered: „Robbie? What do you want?"

Nervously, Robbie played with the buttons of his vest. „I need your help, Pickle. Sportacus is in trouble."

„You're joking! This is a trick!"

Robbie sighed. „You have cameras everywhere. Why don't you use them?"

For a few moments it was silent, only the cameras buzzed as they moved. Then Pixel spoke to him again. „What did you do this time? Geez, are you bleeding?"

„I need your help," Robbie replied absently feeling for his swollen nose.

„Come on in..."

The door opened mechanically and Robbie thankfully slipped through it.

####

As soon as Stephanie was home, she freed herself from her uncle's grip.

„We have to help Sportacus, Uncle Milford!"

„But Stephanie, this is to dangerous. You could get hurt", the Mayor objected. He was glad that he had his niece back, and he didn't want to risk her life again.

Tears glistened in Stephanie's eyes, and she shook her head. „I don't care! Uncle, I'm not dumb. I know that Sportacus needs help."

„Oh, dear..." Mayor Meanswell let his shoulders sag. „What shall we do?"

„We have to free Sportacus. Could you fetch some sports candy? I go and get Ziggy. I hope he's hungry."

„Huh?" The Mayor questioningly raised his eyebrows. „Ziggy doesn't really like sports candy, does he?"

„Uncle Milford! The sports candy is for Sportacus. Ziggy must try to eat himself through the candy bars."

„Of course! That could work. We meet on the sports field."

Relieved, Stephanie wiped the tears away and grasped the door handle.

„Oh, and Stephanie?", her uncle intervened. „Yes?"

„Please be careful!"


	5. Chapter 5

After Robbie had finished telling Pixel everything that had happened, he fell silent and stared impatiently at Pixel's computer screen, on which his animated self was chased by a giant carrot. „That's horrible," Pixel finally said. „I know." Robbie sighed. „And what do you want to do, now?"

„I can't go back to my lair, because Paul inhabits it. I thought of building a robot that is able to defeat Paul."

„Oh." Pixel nodded, searching for some building plans. Soon his screen was filled with various sketches and programmes. „Now I add some extra strength and a couple of martial arts, and send everything to this remote control. You can use some of my old computer stuff to build it..."

Pixel turned around and his mouth fell open. „I'm done," Robbie said. He had indeed built a strange looking robot with four arms and two heads. „You are..." Pixel began.

„I'm a genius. I know." Satisfied, Robbie grinned.

Pixel rolled his eyes. „Let's hope that this works."

„It will! Can you locate Paul? We send the robot to him and BANG! We get rid of him forever."

„Here, take the remote control, but don't loose it. Otherwise the robot can't be stopped."

„I know, Pooky."

„My name's Pixel."

„Whatever."

wwwwwww

Sportacus coughed. He had wrapped his arms around himself, but he couldn't find a comfortable position. Everything hurt. He was nauseous and weak. His skin was clammy, and even the thought of moving at all made him hurt even more. He had tried to touch the candy bars, but almost immediately his hands had been on fire. This was something he hadn't told the kids. Candy didn't only make him weak. Sugar was really dangerous for him. It was like acid. Luckily, he could avoid touching it almost every time.

He was in serious trouble. When he had woken up, he had looked for Robbie, but he hadn't been here. What had happened to him? Had Paul...killed him? His crystal hadn't beeped anymore. Either Robbie didn't need his help, or he really was dead. But Paul couldn't be that evil, could he? Although Sportacus knew that Paul wanted to kill him, he didn't want to believe that he could also kill his fellow villain.

„Robbie, Robbie, Robbie," Sportacus thought tiredly, „this time, you've gone too far." He just hoped, Robbie was all right. It was strange. Sportacus liked to be with the kids. He loved to play and dance, but most of the time he felt lonely. That's why he was moving so much. It distracted him. He was longing for an adult companion, with whom he could talk, who cared for him, and who needed him when he was not in trouble. It wasn't easy to get to know Robbie, because he almost always was in disguise and wasn't himself. Of course, Robbie didn't seem to be interested in a friendship, but Sportacus was sure that Robbie was secretly longing for company, too. He remembered the christmas party, when Robbie had been surprised but happy that he had been invited, too. And he remembered the afternoon, as Robbie had fallen off the tree and he had caught him. Robbie had snuggled up against him, and had fallen asleep. He had felt safe and loved, and he had needed this.

Sportacus closed his eyes. Robbie had to be all right. He promised himself that he would speak to Robbie and ask him, if they could spend some time together. He would waive his flipping and jumping, and maybe Robbie could try to be nice to him.

Slowly, Sportacus drifted out of consciousness, moaning in pain.

wwwwwww

„Stephanie, Stephanie, why am I allowed to eat candy?" Ziggy shouted, bouncing up and down enthusiastically. „I haven't eaten sweets today, yet. I only had a hot cocoa. Where are you taking me?"

Stephanie hadn't told Ziggy what had happened, but maybe she should do it before they met Sportacus. „Ziggy, can you please listen to me?", Stephanie began uncertainly.

„Of course. What's the matter? You look sad. Did I do anything wrong?" Ziggy stopped moving and bit his bottom lip. „Oh, Ziggy." Stephanie hugged her friend. „You have to promise me that you don't get upset."

„Ok, I can do that...What happened?"

„Sportacus is in trouble. He needs our help." Stephanie looked at Ziggy. His eyes widened. „He's all right, isn't he?" Sadly, Stephanie shook her head. „No, Ziggy. He's not all right."

„It's all my fault, isn't it? The man told me to climb the tree. I was so afraid. Stephanie, is it my fault?" Ziggy's eyes filled with tears, and he sniffed, feeling for a toffee in his pockets.

„You promised me to not get upset. Please, stop crying." Stephanie felt miserable.

Nodding, Ziggy took his cape and blew his nose. „All right. What shall we do? We must help Sportacus."

„He's locked up in a cage. Like the one Robbie built, when he sent Sportacus to prison. But this time, the bars are made of candy," Stephanie explained.

„Candy? That sounds delicious."

„Ziggy!" Stephanie yelled, glaring at him. „Sportacus had a sugar meltdown. It's not funny."

Crestfallen, Ziggy hung his head. „I know. But I'm hungry. I haven't eaten anything today."

„That's great, Ziggy. I want you to eat the candy bars, so that we can free Sportacus." Stephanie patted Ziggy's back.

„Oh, yes. I can do that. I can help my friend Sportacus."

„Let's go, then." Nervously, Stephanie grasped Ziggy's hand and together they walked to the sports field, where Mayor Meanswell was waiting.

wwwwwww

He was carrying a large bowl, filled with various fruits and vegetables.

„Hello, Ziggy," the Mayor said. He was pale, but he seemed relieved that his niece was all right. „I hope this is enough?", he asked Stephanie, holding up the bowl. „I don't know what he likes best."

„Thank you, uncle. I'm sure, Sportacus likes them all. We better hurry." Stephanie knew that her plan was kind of stupid. What if Paul was still there, watching Sportacus? And what about Robbie? What if turned against them again? Her heart was beating frantically. She was so scared. Soon, they reached the red-white cage. At first, Stephanie couldn't see Sportacus, but when she discovered him lying on the ground, her heart skipped a beat. Ziggy nearly crushed her hand. He let out a gasp and stopped dead in his tracks. „Sportacus?," Stephanie called. When the superhero didn't respond, she pulled Ziggy with her as she knelt down. „Sportacus, it's me, Stepahnie. You have to wake up." Still nothing. She could feel Ziggy tremble next to her. „I guess...I'm not hungry anymore."

„Uncle Milford...he's not...he's not..." Stephanie's voice broke. Her uncle set down the sports candy, and laid his hands on her shoulders. „He's just sleeping," he said, although he wasn't sure. And where did all the blood come from?

„But Sportacus only sleeps at night. He's always moving at daytime," Ziggy stammered.

„Maybe he was bored," Stephanie suggested; a tear slipped down her cheek.

„Children don't worry," the Mayor said. „Soon Sportacus will be up and moving again."

Stephanie nodded. „I bet he'll wake up as soon as you've started chewing, Ziggy."

„You think?" Ziggy looked at her doubtfully.

„Just get going, Ziggy."

„Oh...all right." While Ziggy sat down and started to lick at the candy bars, Stephanie tried to stretch through the bars and reach Sportacus. „Sportacus! We're helping you." She gently shook him. „Sportacus, please."

Finally, the super hero stirred. A soft moan escaped his lips as he opened his blue eyes. „Stephanie?" His voice no more than a faint whisper. „What are you doing here?"

Despite the pain, he felt embarrassed. He didn't wan Stephanie to see him like this. She had gone through enough already.

„We brought you sports candy, and Ziggy is eating the bars so that we can free you."

„Ziggy's here, too?" Sportacus groaned. This was not good.

„I..." Ziggy said between two bites. „I need to help my friend."

„Please, go home. You can't stay here. It's too dangerous," Sportacus rasped.

„I tried to tell them, Sportacus, but Stephanie wouldn't listen. She really likes you," said the Mayor, who looked both worried and scared. Stephanie took an apple from the fruit bowl and showed it to him.

„Here...so you can get your strength back."

Sighing, Sportacus closed his eyes. „I don't want to eat that apple."

„Maybe you want a banana? Or grapes? I even have a water melon," Mayor Meanswell suggested. „No...thank you," Sportacus replied. Stephanie was shocked, and even Ziggy, who was happily chewing on the candy, looked at Sportacus frighteningly.

„But you need sports candy," Stephanie cried out.

„I..." Sportacus glanced at the Mayor. „You know, Stephanie, sometimes you are ill. And sometimes you are so ill that you need to see a doctor. I guess sports candy won't help me this time." Sportacus fell silent. He was exhausted.

„Oh..." Stephanie seemed to understand, because she threw the apple back into the bowl. „I don't like going to the dentist," Ziggy piped up. „But he makes the pain go away. And that's good, isn't it?"

„That's very good," Sportacus answered, smiling tiredly. A shiver ran through his body, and he passed out again.

„Ziggy...hurry up."

„I'm nearly done." Ziggy had already eaten holes into three of the bars, and the Mayor helped him to break them up.

„I want more candy!", Ziggy exclaimed, licking his lips. And he furiously continued nibbling at another bar.

wwwwwww

Pixel and Robbie quietly followed the robot, which was on autopilot and aiming for Paul. He was sitting on the stairs that lead to Robbie's secret entrance, eating cookies.

„Hey!", Robbie shouted, „I hid these cookies. They're my favourites! How could he find them?"

„Shhh, Robbie," Pixel hissed, glaring at him. The robot discovered Paul and raised his fists. „I've come to destroy you," he yelled, his red eyes glowing fiercely.

„What the hell?" Paul put down the plate and stood up.

„You have to leave LazyTown forever," the robot said mechanically.

„Now that's funny. Rob...I know that you are responsible for this. You can't just give up, can you? But you won't win. Never."

Snorting, Paul rolled up his sleeves.

„I smash that robot into pieces...just like I did with Sportacus."

Robbie grit his teeth and turned the power up.

While the robot started to throw punches at Paul, Pixel turned to Robbie. „You really care for Sportacus, don't you?"

Ashamedly, Robbie blushed. „Maybe. I guess, I don't really want him to leave LazyTown."

Pixel nodded. „We never thought that you're evil, Robbie."

Surprised, Robbie raised his eyebrows. „You didn't? But that's not right. I'm a villain. I did everything to make you hate me."

„We don't hate you. It's fun having you around."

Paul glared at the robot. He was strong and clever. Rob had done a good job. He was hiding behind the bench, but Paul had already spotted him. He ducked, when the robot swung a fist towards him. Robbie was holding the remote control. Next to him was a boy, who wore a headset with an antenna. But these two idiots couldn't keep up with him. And he already had a plan. Paul let the robot hit him so that he flew through the air and landed right in front of the bench. „Rob," he shouted breathlessly, „you won't win." Before Robbie could react, Paul grabbed the remote control. „No!", Pixel and Robbie screamed, but it was too late.

Laughing madly, Paul pressed a few buttons and the robot marched away – right in the direction of the candy cage.

„Oh, shit," Pixel cursed. „We have to stop him...them...come on, Robbie."

„This was so not supposed to happen." Robbie stood up. „You try to get the remote control back and I try to stop the robot." Robbie ran away.

„But..how am I supposed to do that? And...you can't stop the robot!", Pixel shouted, but Robbie didn't listen to him. „Great...Uh...maybe I can overwrite my programme of the remote control and disable the buttons," he mumbled, looking at his wrist computer. Typing, he followed the robot, Robbie and Paul.

The robot launched forward and smashed the candy cage into pieces. Stephanie, Ziggy and the Mayor screamed horrified, and hastily scrambled back.

„Don't hurt him," Stephanie begged. Paul, who had reached the cage, too, let out a triumphant roar. „That's even more fun. Sportakook will be killed by Robbie's own invention. Haha!"

„Too much sports for one day," Robbie rasped, as he climbed on the wall, and jumped on the robot's back,before the robot could throw itself at Sportacus again. „Robbie Rotten!", the Mayor remarked surprised. He was the last person he expected to help Sportacus.

„Ziggy, are you ok?", Stephanie asked breathlessly. „I'm...I'm fine." The younger boy sobbed. Sportacus, who was covered with candy pieces, moaned silently, but didn't regain consciousness. The robot's eyes were blinking rapidly, and he spun around so fast, Robbie nearly lost his grip and fell down. Paul's smile dropped and he stared in disbelief at Robbie. His hatred reawakened, and he pushed different buttons on the remote control.

„Done!" Pixel sighed relieved. At the same time, Paul let out a pained yelp, and let the remote control drop. „Ouch! What was that?"

„Robbie!", Pixel shouted. „Restart the robot."

„Uh...ok." Although it was very difficult for the unathletic villain to hold himself upright, he managed to pull open the hatch and hit the purple button. The robot suddenly slumped down and Robbie – caught by surprise – tumbled down the machine. „I think, I just stay here...", he groaned, looking at the sky. The robot rebooted, got to its feet again and started to walk towards Paul, who was favoring his hand. „What? Go away!", he cried, stumbling backwards. „Attack Paul – new command," the robot said. „No! That's not possible. I can't loose! I hate this town. Who wants to stay here voluntarily?" Paul fumed, stomping his feet. When the robot came closer, he turned on the spot and ran away, yelling:" I can't loose! I can't loose!"

The robot chased him out of the town, and too, disappeared.

„Finally, I won," Robbie sighed. Stephanie, who had been quiet, left her uncle's side and ran to the destroyed cage. „Sportacus! It's over!"

The slightly above average hero was pale, his breath coming in short gasps and his face was scrutinized with pain. Small cuts were on his arms and his cheeks. He had lost his cap and his soft curls glistened in the sunlight, as if they were made of gold.

„Oh...", Robbie remarked, still too tired to get up, „he doesn't have pointed ears."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooo, that's it. The final chapter of my first LazyTown fanfic. Thank you so much for your comments and messages. They helped me to keep on writing and cheered me up. There might be some sort of epilogue, but I don't know, yet.**

**Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

„What?"

„The elf...he doesn't have pointed ears," Robbie repeated, slowly sitting up.

„Huh? I don't understand," Stephanie said, her face white, her eyes glistening with tears. „But we need to help Sportacus immediately."

„I'll carry him." Robbie stood up, swaying slightly.

„You?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes. „Why would you help him? You are responsible for all this."

„Shut up, kid." Pouting, Robbie bent down and picked the slightly smaller man up. „Bring him to my house," the Mayor suggested. He was still holding the fruit bowl in his hands and looked confused.

Soon, Robbie was sweating and grunting, because Sportacus was heavy, and Robbie was tired and exhausted.

But he somehow needed to do that. Yes, it was his fault. And he felt miserable. He had realized that he had never intended to hurt or kill Sportacus or the children. He had just wanted them to be quiet and leave town. But if it hadn't been to Sportacus, he would have done serious harm to them before. And this scared Robbie. What had he become?

He knew, he would never be entirely good, but maybe he could change a little bit.

Stephanie opened the door for them. Ziggy and Pixel followed Robbie and the Mayor. „Where...", Robbie panted, „where should I put him?"

„In the guestroom. Wait, I'll show you the way."

A neatly made bed stood on one side. On the other side was a cupboard on which an old tv screen sat. Next to it stood an old wooden chair. Robbie laid the unconscious Sportacus on the bed, and stepped back.

„He needs to be cleaned and patched up," Robbie said.

The others stood in the door, watching him.

„I can hook him up on my computer to see what's wrong with him," Pixel suggested.

„Shall I call for an ambulance?", the Mayor wanted to know.

„I could fetch some patches," Stephanie whispered.

„And what I can I do? I want to do something!", Ziggy piped up.

„Why don't you go away and let me take care of him?" Robbie glared at them with arms akimbo.

„I don't think that this is a good idea..." Stephanie looked at her uncle, who shrugged his shoulders. „Mr. Rotten, do you know what you're doing?"

„Oh, yes...I had to bandage myself up more than once."

„You heard him, Stephanie. Why don't you all go to your room, and I make you a hot cocoa?"

„You do that," Robbie stated, nodding.

„I bring you some hot water, and a first aid kit," the Mayor added.

„Thank you, Mayor." Robbie tried to smile at the other man, but he felt uncomfortable. Besides, he had never really thanked anyone else than himself.

Finally, he was alone with Sportacus. Carefully, he tugged at his trousers and his shirt. Undressing him was weird and Robbie couldn't believe, he was really doing this.

„You know, Sportacus, you really scared me," he quietly said, while brushing aside his golden locks. There were huge coloured bruises on Sportacus' chest and stomach. Blood was smeared across his face, but he still was beautiful. His muscles were bigger than Robbie had thought. And he realized that he had always admired the super hero. He was jealous of him. Robbie had tried everything, but he didn't gain any weight. He didn't build up muscles. He just stayed Robbie with his enormous chin and his dark circles under his eyes, looking skinny and unhealthy. But Sportacus was pretty. He was...perfect. Nobody should damage his beauty. Confused, Robbie shook his head. What was happening to him? He never liked other people. He never cared for other people. And now? It felt as if the ice that surrounded his heart had begun to melt. It was strange. He felt remorse. He felt pity and he was worried as hell.

A soft knock on the door made Robbie jump slightly. Mayor Meanswell came in, balancing towels, a bowl full of hot water and a first aid kit on his arms.

„How is he?", the Mayor asked quietly. „He's still out cold...but he'll live."

„Oh, my...can I do anything else for you?"

„No, Mr. Mayor. Please go away."

The Mayor frowned, but then he turned around and left the room.

Relieved, Robbie continued his examination.

When he lightly touched the bruises to feel for any broken ribs, Sportacus softly moaned and stirred.

„Where am I?" Sportacus opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

„Shhhh, lie still," Robbie warned him, gently pushing him down again.

„Robbie? What are you doing here?" Sportacus asked, blinking.

„I'm taking care of you. You are in the Mayor's house."

„Robbie!" Sportacus repeated and a small grin slid over his lips. „You are alive!"

„Of course I am. You didn't think I was dead, did you? You did?" Robbie blushed. „You were worried about me?"

Letting his eyelids drift shut, Sportacus said: „Yes."

„But...it was my fault. I invited Paul to Lazytown. You should be mad at me. Or furious. Or disappointed. But you don't have to worry about me."

Sportacus smiled. „I like you, Robbie. And I'm glad you're alive. Is everybody else all right?"

„Well, Zippy, Paddle and the pink girl are fine..." Robbie began.

„But?" Sportacus tried to sit up once more, but Robbie pushed him down again. „You have to stay put. I know that must be hard for you."

„Who's hurt?" Sportacus asked alarmedly.

„You, silly. So be a good boy and do what I tell you." Robbie pointed a finger at Sportacus, who rolled his eyes, but didn't move anymore. While Robbie was cleaning the small wounds on Sportacus' face and arms, he said: „Listen, Sportasi...Sportacus. I'm sorry. I thought Paul would make you leave LazyTown for good. If I hadn't injected you with that liquid sugar, you could have fought him."

„Apology accepted," Sportacus replied through clenched teeth. Robbie wasn't really careful and it hurt and stung every time he touched him.

„I'm not a nice person. I guess I...what?" Surprised, Robbie froze, staring at the bloody cloth he was holding.

„No, I forgive you, Robbie. I just hope..." Sportacus paused, and took a deep breath which suddenly turned into a coughing fit. Patiently, Robbie waited until it was over.

„I hope," Sportacus continued, „you've learned something. But I think you've already changed..."

„You think so?" Surprised, Robbie looked at the tired super hero. Sportacus slightly nodded. „You helped me. And you apologized. That was really good of you, Robbie." Robbie felt uncomfortable. Was it really possible? Could he change? He thought of his lair, of the silence, of his inventions, of his cake and of his fluffy orange arm chair. No, he wouldn't give them up. Then he thought of Sportacus. The only person, whom he had told his story. He didn't want to get rid of him, either. His heart twitched, and Robbie sighed, feeling for the bandages. „I can't believe I'm saying this, but I liked talking to you. You listened to me, and you don't judge me. You're always nice to me, although I was nasty. Maybe...one day I can value that."

Sportacus smiled. „I'll always be there, when you need me."

Blushing, Robbie cleared his throat. „Errr...can you sit up for a moment? I want to bandage your ribs." Grunting, Sportacus obliged. He felt dizzy and wanted to sleep. He had been very surprised, when he had seen Robbie by his side. This was the first time that Robbie took care of him without setting up a trap or playing tricks. When Robbie put his arms around him to wrap his ribcage, Sportacus' heart skipped a beat and he laid his head on Robbie's shoulder, enjoying the closeness to the other man. Usually, he only hugged his little friends. But being so close to a grown up man was different. He liked it. Robbie smelled of dust and sweat and blood, and he was trembling with exhaustion. „Robbie, are you tired?", Sportacus asked. His breath tickled Robbie's neck and he flinched. „I'm really tired," he answered, easing Sportacus back on the mattress. „I will go home, now...and take a long nap."  
„You could stay here with me," Sportacus said. Robbie stared at him. Yawning, Sportacus closed his eyes. Why had he just said that?

„I...", Robbie fell silent. Staying with Sportacus seemed more tempting than returning to his cold lair. But he missed it and he hoped that Paul hadn't destroyed it.

„I need to go home and check on my lair. But I could visit you tomorrow?"

With closed eyes, Sportacus whispered: „I'm looking forward to seeing you."

Robbie nodded and stood up. „Bye, Sportacus." When the other man didn't react, Robbie opened the door. Before he went out, he watched Sportacus for a moment. He looked peaceful and relaxed, the pain was gone from his face. Satisfied, Robbie walked back to his lair.

**üüüüü**

His lair was a mess. His things were spread everywhere. His disguises creased and torn. Paul had smashed his electronic devices and his precious inventions. His tubes had been shattered. Even the fabric of his favourite orange chair had been ripped open. Robbie staggered, stumbled and fell to his knees. He discovered his blanky under his upside down table. Sniffing, he grasped it and pressed it against his face. He was cold, everything hurt and he felt lonely. His only refuge had been destroyed. Paul had humiliated him, and it had all been his fault. Now he had no home anymore. He didn't know if he had the strength to rebuild his lair. And Sportacus didn't really need him. He had the children and the townspeople. Maybe it wasn't Sportacus, who should leave. Maybe Robbie should go away and start anew. Clinging to his blanky, he curled up on his armchair and started to cry. Finally, he fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

**üüüüü**

When Sportacus woke up, it was nearly noon. He felt better, although his body was sore, and moving seemed not the best idea. So he just laid still and stared at the ceiling.

„Sportacus! How are you?" It was Stephanie. Slowly, Sportacus turned his head. Stephanie was sitting on the chair, her diary resting in her lap. She was pale, but she smiled happily at him. „I'm better. Are you all right?", he asked concernedly. „I'm fine. I was so scared, and worried, Sportacus."

„But you were brave, Stephanie."

The girl shook her head. „I left you, when you needed me."

„That's not true. You were always with me. Here in my heart, because you are my friend," Sportacus said warmly. „And you came back to help and protect me. I'm proud of you."

The pink-haired girl blushed slightly. „But in the end it was Robbie, who fought Paul."

„Really?" Wincing, Sportacus sat up.

„Yes. Pixel and he built a giant robot that could take Paul on. But Paul stole the remote control and ordered the robot to attack you. The robot smashed the cage. And then Robbie jumped on its back. I guess, he has never moved so much before."

„Has Robbie been here, yet?", Sportacus asked exitedly.

„No, I haven't seen him today. He was very upset that his plan went all wrong."

Sportacus sighed. „As long as he has finally realized that he can be our friend, it's ok."

Approvingly, Stephanie nodded. „Oh...by the way...I like your hair."

„My...hair?" Surprised, Sportacus reached up to touch his head. His blue hat was gone. „Oh...well...thank you."

„Is it true that you are an elf?"

„Huh? Why do you think that?" Sportacus was still patting his head, as if he couldn't believe that he had lost his hat. „Robbie said so..." Curiously, Stephanie bent forward to examine him more closely. Sportacus saw her cringe, when she spotted the cuts and bruises on his face.

„No, I'm not an elf. I come from a small island in the North Sea. There's one man in every generation, who is stronger than the others. He is selected to become a super hero and protect and help all living creatures. I had to practice every day and it wasn't always easy. But I know it's good to be there for others. So I kept going and I never gave up."

„Wow, that's awesome," Stephanie said in awe.

Smiling, Sportacus leant his head back. „You know what, Stephanie? I could eat some sports candy, now."

„You are hungry? That's good. I go and get you a healthy breakfast."

„Thank you, Stephanie."

„At least I can do something for you...I'm really glad you're feeling better."

After Stephanie had left, Sportacus looked around for some water. There was a bottle on the cupboard next to the first aid kit, Robbie had used. Carefully, tried to stand up. His legs were shaking, and he felt dizzy, but slowly he found his balance. He shuffled to the cupboard, feeling like an old man, who could barely lift his feet.

He noticed that he only wore his blue shorts and the white socks. He had to look ridiculous.

ÜÜÜÜÜÜ

Robbie woke up with a pounding headache. He had had a nightmare in which he had tried Sportacus, the pink girl and the other children. There had been a lot of blood and their screams were still reverberate in his ears. It was no use. He could only harm other people. He couldn't live with them. He had to be alone. Stretching, he fetched his big purple trunk and started to throw the things that weren't damaged into it. Once he was finished, he inhaled deeply and looked around his lair. This was the best place he'd ever had. Shaking his had, he locked his trunk and climbed up the ladder, pulling the heavy luggage with him. He hadn't even realized that he still wore his last disguise and that he had no striped suit left.

**üüüüü**

Sportacus grasped the bottle with both hands. While gulping down the cool liquid he looked out of the window. He could see the town hall and the wall that surrounded the sports field. Suddenly, the bottle slipped through his fingers. Shocked, he stared at the man, who was sneaking along the wall, pulling a big behind him. It was Robbie, and he wasn't heading for the Mayor's house. He was leaving.

Forgetting about his bruised ribs, Sportacus opened the window and jumped out of it. „Robbie!", he shouted hoarsely, holding his ribs, „Robbie, where are you going?"

Surprised, Robbie looked up. He looked terrible, as if he had cried the whole night. „Go away, Sportacus."

Struggling to get back on his feet, Sportacus asked: „What's wrong? What happened?"

„Just leave me alone. You don't need me, and I don't need you. I don't need anybody. I want to be on my own," Robbie yelled furiously, glaring at Sportacus, whose face was contorted with pain.

„But Robbie, yesterday you wanted to be with me. And...and you took care of me. Why did you change your mind?", Sportacus rasped.

„I don't know. It's just...Paul destroyed my lair. I have no home anymore, and I'm all alone. You don't need me. You have all those noisy kids – although Puzzle was not that bad to work with. It's better, when I leave LazyTown forever," Robbie mumbled, avoiding to look at Sportacus.

„Oh, Robbie..." Sportacus sighed, still sitting on the ground. „Don't 'Oh, Robbie' me. I don't care if you're disappointed or angry with me." Robbie picked up his trunk again. „I'm feeling sorry for you," Sportacus continued. „You are a poor man, Robbie. No one ever showed you love. And now you can't accept people, who like you. I understand that, but I want to help you. Please, let me help you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Robbie turned away. „I don't need your help." He fell silent, because all of a sudden, he felt sad. It was a strange feeling. It was heavy and dark and depressing. Maybe he could stay just a little bit longer.

„You...", he croaked, „want me to stay?"

„Of course. Don't leave, Robbie. We could be friends." Sportacus felt for the wall for support, and slowly pulled himself up.

„Nah." Robbie shook his head. „You can't change who I am. I need my rest, and my cake and the silence and I'll always hate sports."

„Friends accept you the way you are. They tolerate your good and bad sides.I don't want to change you. I can only support you, if you want to become a better person. " Pressing one hand on his bound ribs, Sportacus reached out for Robbie. „Please, stay."

Robbie was confused. There were so many thoughts running through his head. And so many feelings tugging at his heart.

He was relieved, but he was insecure.

He was longing for a companion, but he feared that Sportacus would abandon him sooner or later. He was bitter and he missed the loneliness, but he felt a happy tingle in his belly.

He liked Sportacus, but he was annoyed with his sports candy, and his constant friendliness.

But when he looked at Sportacus, who could barely stay on his feet, he knew what to do.

„All right. I might stay. But you have to get back to bed. Why are you out here anyway, Sportasilly? Come on, Doctor Rottenstein will tuck you in." Sportacus' smile faded, when Robbie grabbed him, and slung one arm around his waist. New pain shot through his whole body, and he gratefully leant on Robbie. „You can be really nice, Robbie," he grunted.

„I wouldn't be too sure of that," Robbie replied, pulling Sportacus closer. The tickling in his tummy grew stronger, showing him that he had made the right decision. He giggled, as he walked Sportacus back to the Mayor's house. „Maybe I find some other ways to pick on you, when you're flipping around again and annoying the hell out of me."

Pushing the door open, Sportacus grinned.

„If you promise me that you stay with me forever."

„Eh, for how long did you say?"

„For ever, Robbie."

„Awkward," Robbie whispered, and then he led Sportacus back into the guest room.

fin


End file.
